One last dance
by Takari95
Summary: "So wait up, wait up, give me one more chance. To make up, make up, I just need one last dance..." [Taiora dedicado a Genee por su cumpleaños]


**-One last dance-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen como tampoco me pertenece la canción en la que está basada la historia. La canción en cuestión es "One last dance" de R5**

* * *

Hay cierto dolor que no se olvida aunque el tiempo pase. Es un dolor profundo que a veces se mitiga porque estás distraído pero que en cuanto vuelves a centrarte te atraviesa de parte a parte. Es un dolor capaz de doblegarte y hacerte caer de rodillas con una mano en el pecho. Sin embargo, puedes aprender a ocultarlo de cara a los demás para que no noten que algo te está pasando. Muchos sobrevivimos con ese dolor a cuestas y nos amparamos detrás de una máscara para parecer que somos fuertes cuando en realidad somos vulnerables. Y, ¿sabes cuál es ese dolor? El dolor de un corazón roto.

El suyo se rompió el día de Nochebuena cuando empujó a su mejor amiga a confesarle sus sentimientos a otro chico. Ella estaba dudando en la puerta del camerino, con el regalo para Matt en las manos. Estaba con Piyomon, quien la animaba a dar el paso que podría cambiarlo todo. No obstante, tuvo que llegar él para convencerla a pesar de lo que iba a sufrir. Simplemente, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que fuera valiente…

Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, Agumon lo felicitó por la madurez que había demostrado pero él no se sintió orgulloso de su aparente hazaña porque por dentro se sentía un absoluto cobarde. Sabía que había dado un paso que no podría deshacer, había avanzado demasiado y había caído al vacío, sin remedio. No obstante, no fue consciente de que todavía podía caer más bajo cuando ella acudió a él aquella noche, había resultado rechazada, Matt no quería formalizar una relación con ella. Se hundió aún más en el pozo en el que se había metido porque no fue capaz de consolarla, herido como estaba. Aquella noche aunque de manera indirecta él también había sido rechazado. La hizo llorar, ella se enfadó por su falta de comprensión, no entendía como había podido animarla a hacer aquello y luego darle la espalda sin más. Él solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste porque no tuvo fuerzas para más. Las lágrimas que ella derramó esa noche lo destrozaron por dentro, se clavaron como cuchillos de hielo en su corazón. Tiempo después, seguía sin creerse que realmente fue él quien la hizo llorar por ser cobarde por segunda vez.

* * *

─¿Qué vamos a hacer? – la pelirroja se sentó con cuidado en el suelo, juntando las rodillas para rodeárselas con los brazos. El chico que estaba con ella presionó nuevamente los botones situados en la pared izquierda antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo y lanzar un bufido exasperado.

─No lo sé – él se quitó la chaqueta del traje que llevaba, se estaba asfixiando de calor. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de metal, quedando de espaldas a la muchacha que estaba con él.

─Vamos a llegar tarde – dijo ella en tono acusador aunque realmente no lo pretendiese.

─Ya lo sé pero yo no puedo hacer nada – replicó Tai a la defensiva. El silencio reinó en aquel ascensor que de manera desafortunada se había detenido entre el séptimo y el octavo piso del hotel donde se celebraba su graduación. Ambos estaban a punto de empezar una nueva vida, la vida universitaria, aquel era su día y se habían quedado atrapados. Habían intentado llamar a través del interfono del ascensor pero por lo visto el destino se había puesto en su contra. No les quedaba más opción que esperar a que alguien se diese cuenta de su ausencia y les diera por buscarles. También tenían la opción de que alguien fuese a utilizar el ascensor y se diese cuenta de que no funcionaba y avisase al conserje del hotel pero lo que seguramente pasaría sería que la gente tomaría el otro ascensor sin más.

Ambos habían coincidido en el vestíbulo, habían llegado solos desde sus respectivas casas. Sora, al principio, se había resistido a coger el ascensor con él pero finalmente había optado por subir, en cuanto llegaran arriba buscaría a Mimi y estaría con ella. No obstante, no habían llegado arriba, se habían quedado colgados encerrados dentro de una caja de metal a media subida.

Sora suspiró, se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba puesto que le iban a hacer mucha falta estando encerrada allí dentro con Tai. El chico se sentó en el suelo al otro extremo del ascensor, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

─Pensaba que no vendrías – dijo ella con la voz un poco rasposa.

─Lo mismo te digo – replicó él, cortante.

─Mimi insistió en que viniese, al fin y al cabo, es mi graduación. Pero, aquí encerrada poco voy a disfrutar.

─El problema no es ese, el problema es que estás aquí encerrada conmigo. Tú y yo lo sabemos – dijo él con un tono de voz amargo. Ella no dijo nada, pero tal vez era cierto lo que Tai había dicho. No habían vuelto a hablar con claridad desde aquel día en que Tai no quiso consolarla cuando lo necesitaba. Nunca se habían detenido a hablar del tema y la situación había ido a peor. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que durante aquel tiempo no lo hubiera echado mucho de menos.

─¿Por qué has venido? Matt me dijo que estabas enfermo – susurró ella apretando en su regazo el pequeño bolso negro que hacía juego con su vestido corto.

─Tenía una cosa que hacer, quería intentar algo y esta era mi última oportunidad de conseguirlo. Va a ser el último baile… – el chico alzó la cabeza, la miró y no pudo esbozar una media sonrisa que dejó a Sora descolocada al sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció, esfumándose del rostro de Tai, que volvió a adoptar esa expresión seria. El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos. La pelirroja miró a su amigo de reojo.

─Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos así…

─¿Cómo? – dijo él alzando la cabeza para mirarla, al hacerlo unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeron sobre sus ojos y Sora tuvo ganas de apartárselos con la punta de los dedos.

─Pues así, solos. Quiero decir…

─Lo entiendo – repuso él. Ella estuvo a punto de sonreír porque a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado ellos no habían perdido su capacidad para comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras. Según les habían dicho cuando eran más pequeños ellos estaban unidos por un vínculo especial que nada podría romper – Oye, Sora…

─Dime.

─Es que hay una cosa que debería haberte dicho hace tiempo. Posiblemente, te la tendría que haber dicho aquel día de Nochebuena – la chica sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, no le gustaba recordar ese día en el que se había sentido rechazada por partida doble. Pero, sobre todo rechazada por Tai, quien siempre había estado allí para tenderle la mano. Había pasado la secundaria con ese dolor en el pecho y no tenía ganas de revivirlo ahora que creía que lo había amortiguado.

─¿Has pensado que tal vez yo no quiero volver atrás? – susurró ella con los labios temblorosos.

─Nunca has querido hablar de ello, siempre que lo he intentando has hecho lo que estás haciendo ahora.

─Cállate, Tai – replicó ella.

─No quiero – dijo él. No obstante, su tono de voz no invitaba a un reto si no a todo lo contrario – Solo quiero que me escuches antes de que nuestras vidas se separen definitivamente. Si he venido esta maldita noche aquí es por ti, Sora. Aquella noche fui un idiota y si no te lo digo ahora me arrepentiré siempre – él la estaba mirando pero ella tuvo que bajar la cabeza, no podía soportar la mirada melancólica de Tai. No podía soportarla porque le quemaba como fuego y porque era la misma mirada que ella ponía cada vez que le veía pasar por el pasillo del instituto o cuando lo veía jugar un partido de fútbol – Solo dame una última oportunidad.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Los ojos le escocían al recordar aquella noche. Aquella frase de Tai: "Yo no voy a ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas, Sora."

─¿Por qué dijiste aquello? – preguntó ella abriendo los ojos despacio. Una pequeña lágrima escurridiza se le escapó mejilla abajo.

─¿Qué de todo? – preguntó el muchacho con cada vez más ganas se sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

─Dijiste que no serías mi pañuelo de lágrimas. ¿Por qué me empujaste a confesarme para luego no consolarme cuando salí rechazada? Me sentí completamente… abandonada…

─Puede que no tenga respuesta para eso. ¿Por qué lo dije? Intenté hacerme creer que empujarte a confesarte a Matt era lo mejor. Intenté creerme que yo estaría feliz si tú eras feliz.

─Pues que sepas que no fui precisamente feliz, ni lo he sido desde entonces. Te alejaste sin más, Tai. Te fuiste sin dar explicación… – la voz de la chica se apagó, estaba a punto de llorar.

Tai se levantó con rapidez y de una zancada se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella. Se inclinó sobre ella y la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola. Sora lo envolvió a su vez con los suyos como si necesitase aquel abrazo tanto como el aire que respiraba.

─Escúchame, Sora, aunque sea la última vez que lo hagas. Te dije lo que te dije porque fui un cobarde aquella noche porque no te pedí que te quedaras conmigo. No te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y lo estropeé todo. Te dije que seríamos amigos para siempre y tampoco cumplí eso. Lo siento – él se apartó un poco pero ella no se lo permitió.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo ella con la voz amortiguada al tener el rostro escondido en el pecho de él.

─No tuve fuerzas para hacerlo sabiendo que te gustaba Matt.

─Pues entonces, aquella noche fuiste mucho más valiente de lo que lo fui yo porque no pude confesarle mis sentimientos a Matt. Te dije que me rechazó porque ni siquiera se lo dije porque me di cuenta de que mi corazón latía por otra persona. Ese alguien sí me rechazó al no querer escuchar mis sentimientos… Efectivamente, aquella noche fui rechazada por ti – Tai se apartó de una manera un tanto brusca y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Sora estaba seria pero no parecía enfadada, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, su cabeza era incapaz de procesar aquella información. Ella le cogió la mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Aquel día, nos rechazamos mutuamente, ¿no crees? – A Tai se le escapó una carcajada amarga.

─Yo no sabía que tú…

─Yo tampoco… – rieron nuevamente, el alivio que sentían parecía estar desterrando el dolor que habían estado experimentando los últimos años – Tai…

─¿Qué? – dijo él acariciando el cabello de la muchacha.

─Démonos una oportunidad el día de nuestro último baile – musitó ella cerca del rostro de él. El chico dibujó aquella sonrisa suya devoramundos antes de cogerle con firmeza el rostro entre las manos.

─Te quiero, Sora – susurró antes de acercarse más a la chica. Una mano en su pecho lo detuvo justo cuando iba a dejar caer sus labios sobre los de ella. La miró, ella sonreía con dulzura.

─Te quiero, tanto como te quería aquel 24 de diciembre – dijo la muchacha antes de cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y besarlo como siempre había soñado. Los labios de Tai rozaron los de ella con suavidad un par de veces antes de besarla más intensamente. La mano de ella viajó hasta la nuca del muchacho donde acarició su pelo. La mano de Tai bajó hasta la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él mientras que la otra la mantuvo en la mejilla para secar alguna lágrima indiscreta que se escapaba de los ojos de Sora.

Tardaron un buen rato en sacarlos de allí pero no les importó porque aquel pequeño incidente les dio una última oportunidad para volver atrás y decir lo que no dijeron aquel 24 de diciembre.

* * *

**Este fic está hecho para Genee con todo mi cariño :) Genee, preciosa, espero que disfrutes mucho de tu cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más. Como sabes, vivo demasiado lejos como pare felicitarte así que te dejo este regalito para que te acuerdes de mí en este día especial. Iba a escribirte algo más, no sé, una historia más compleja pero al final he decidido inventarme un veinticuatro de diciembre en el que el Tai y Sora sí estuvieron a punto de confesarse sus sentimientos. No me alargo más o te hago la nota más larga que la historia. Solo desearte que estés bien y mandarte muchos besos y abrazos^^ Con afecto, **

**Takari95**


End file.
